1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storage of personalized data in physical and electronic form having an activating key to be retained by a user after data storage, to an apparatus and method for display of the personalized data storage apparatus and to method for making and using the apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to personalized memory apparatus or pebbles having a key with a unique activation code. When the key is inserted into the pebble, a user can store electronically, data such as an xe2x80x9celectronic memoryxe2x80x9d or message, which becomes permanent when the key is removed. The pebble can also store a physical item such as a photograph, a drawing, or the like. The pebbles are designed for storage in a display apparatus so that the pebbles are viewable by the public and the stored electronic data can be played or displayed. Alternatively, the contents of the pebbles can be transferred and stored in a central electronic storage device (such as a server) so that the contents of the pebbles can be accessed through a local or global network such as the www. The present invention also relates to method for making and storing the pebbles and methods for making pebble displays and interactively viewing pebbles in the displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the new millennium approaching, a new century starting and the change of the year 2000, humans are reflecting on the changes over the past 1000 years, 100 years and decade. Deep in the human nature springs the thrill of leaving traces of their presence and existence on this planet. From the Paleolithic art in the Chauvet Cave in France, to the graffiti on the walls of the Bronx, this primitive instinct is a neverending struggle to verify our existence and extend our spiritual presence beyond the time and space limitations of our body. It is an attempt to reach immortality.
As we approach the new millennium, more than ever, we feel the urge to leave our personal mark in an indelible wayxe2x80x94a mark that will remind us, and the generations to come, of our existence in these significant coordinates of time and space. The Millennium Dome in London, England and the Millennium Wheel are macro-scale examples of such attempts. They represent a whole nation, but they fail to express the individual member of the nation.
Although devices exist for displaying physical items and storing electronic audio messages for playback, these devices are not designed for the permanent storage and display of memories or to mark an individuals presence in these times.
One such device in described in UK Patent Application GB 2 320 360 A which is a sound reproducing system including a card with an integrated circuit for storing data and a playback unit that reproduces the stored data when the card in inserted therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,465 discloses a talking picture frame where an audio message is associated with a physical picture so that the receiver will obtain an audiovisual representation of the person(s) in the photograph.
Similarly, PCT Application No. WO 94/28529 discloses a personalized audio gift that can be in the picture frame, a sign or a greeting device.
However, none of these devices are designed to store enduring memories to mark our presence in the times and to allow future generations gain a better understanding of the individuals that inhabited this time. Thus, it would advance in the art to construct personalized data storage units with activation keys having a unique activation, where the units are designed to be deposited in a centralized storage (physical or virtual) and display units accessible to the general public either by visiting a physical display structure or remotely by visiting a dedicated virtual or electronic space on the www or on a dial-up server or from a CD-ROM containing the stored contents of the personalized data storage units.
The present invention provides personalized memory storage apparatus sometimes referred to herein as memory pebbles. Each memory pebble includes an integrated circuit for inputting, storing and outputting personalized electronic data such as an audio message, an electronic image, or the like or combination or mixtures thereof. Each memory pebble also includes an area for inserting a physical item such as a photograph, coin, emblem, drawing, code of arms, etc. Each memory pebble further includes a key having a unique activation code which corresponds to this particular pebble and a slot or lock for receiving the key. In one embodiment, when the key is inserted into the lock or slot, then the integrated circuit is activated and personalized electronic data can be inputted into a memory associated with the pebble. Once removed, the stored electronic data will be permanent and the key can be saved. The key can also be ornamental so that it can be worn as jewelry. Alternatively and preferably, the pebble can be activated with the key via simply inserting the key but without the need of reading and verifying the key code. The key code is also designed to allow the holder to easily locate a particular pebble in a physical or virtual display unit. The term virtual display or virtual display unit means a display format that exists in cyberspace. The cyberspace or virtual display can be implemented on a server accessible over the a network such as the world wide web or can be implemented on individual computer, other display/digital processing unit devices or the like.
The present invention also provides a display apparatus sometimes referred to herein as a memory mosaic, where the apparatus includes a support for supporting the apparatus and a display surface for receiving memory pebbles for permanent, temporary or periodic display and playback of the electronic data. The display surface can be designed so that the memory pebbles are arranged on the surface in a given pattern.
The present invention provides a method for storing physical and electronic data on a personalized memory storage apparatus (memory pebble), where the method includes inputting personalized electronic data into a memory associated with the integrated circuit. The input step can be accomplished by simply touching the pebble or by inserting the key into a slot, which acts to turn the pebble ON. Removing the key turns the pebble OFF. The act of key insertion can also reset the pebble""s memory for re-recording. A unique code can also be associated with the memory or/and with the personalized data, which allows identification and access to the data stored therein. Optionally, the method can include the step of inserting a key having a unique code into the apparatus to activate an integrated circuit associated with the apparatus. After the user has entered the electronic data, the user removes the key making the data permanent until the key is reinserted to modify the stored data. With the key removed, the user optionally insert a physical item into the physical item storage area or compartment associated with the apparatus. The user then sends or delivers the apparatus to a display site for inclusion into a memory mosaic. The key code can also be used to access the electronic data of the pebble remotely, e.g., via the internet (www), where accessing means that the data contents of a pebble can be available for either playback or modification, with modification being optional.
The present invention also provides a method for storing the personalized memory storage apparatus in a mosaic, where the method includes receiving an apparatus and inserting the apparatus into a receiving slot in a display surface of a display apparatus so that each personalized memory storage apparatus can be viewed and activate for electronic data playback.